pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nan the cowdog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Disneygirl94/My new draws/Nan the cowdog-20091026002358 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 15:22, October 26, 2009 ; Help Sure. What the name of the article you want to make? Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Hello Nan the cowdog! I was wondering, could you do Emily for me in dog style? if you can't I understand, but thanks anyway! Disneygirl94 01:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Sher ! I'll do her two different ways you can pick .Nan the cowdog 01:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nan Awww!!! it's so cute! I love it! thanks! :D *hug* Disneygirl94 03:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 thanks!!!!!!!!!Nan the cowdog 03:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nan U should c this it's a new fanon... The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HI! HI!Randompnfnerd 00:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Story For some strange reason my computer doesn't let me post comments on blogs, so I'm telling you the Cain/Jeremy/Candace story you're doing is awesome!!! PLZ POST MORE!!!!!!!!--Daisy 03:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) by Daisy I mean Randompnfnerd. But call me Daisy. Thanks ! Oh, and look at my new picture ! That is so cute!! Daisy 03:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nan the cowdog 04:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Nan the cowdog (call me nan) Sing-off Again, my computer isn't leting me post comments on blogs, so I just have to say: BOYS--Ferb sings awesome!!! Daisy 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OH my gosh I really love it! it's so cute! thank you so much! I LOVE IT! it means alot that you did this. :) I love it when ppl draw Emily and Ferb! DG Aw, I love it so much! Thanks Nan! I have a question though, why is Emily mad? Other than that, it's so adorable and I love the way you drew Emily! Tarah and Ferb also..:) YAY! Colored! DG Wiley the Cowdog (actually, he's a coyote) Hey Nan! Here's a little gift for ya'! I went on the Hank the Cowdog website saw a picture of Hank and I was like whoa! He looks like Wiley Coyote (Coyoteas and Cerb's dad)! So I drew him as Hank. OH MY GOSH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He looks like Rip and Snort the coyote brothers !!!! Nan 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nan Btw I kike coyotes ;) RE: Wiley Wiley is cuter, cartoonier, and handsomer than Rip and Snort! I wuv widdle coyote pups! Did you know that there was a Wiley Coyote cartoon titled "Zip n Snort" like "Rip n Snort"? thumb|300px|right|Here's "Zip n Snort"! Poor Wiley. Why can't he win? :( Whoops! Duplicate! Stupid slow Internet. OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I love it soooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the kids are SO ADORABLE!!! I love Thomas the most!! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHO CUTE!!!!! *hugs you* OH thank you thank you Nan!!!! ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEE!!!!!!!! *squeals* ~DG Cain...Devianart...you know what I'm talking 'bout REALLY?? OMYGOSH! THAT IS SO AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU :D Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 02:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well :-/ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that's true...but why can't you get an account?? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, i know how you feel. I don't have either. Heck, I can't even go into the IRC! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you should do what you think you should do. But IMO, I think a sequel would be cool :) 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicking! 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 03:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Ummm....Nan...where do you get the screen shots for Summer Belongs To Phineas You! ? FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Problem fixed, Unregistered Contributor blocked for a year. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I love the poster! 'Hechos y Tonterias '''Talk to Daisy-chan! 12:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Issue 5 |} So You want to make a review of SBTY? '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I use Cain for Jeremy's Moving Castle? (Nice avatar, by the way :D) [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I heard about the whole DeviantArt thing, and I'm not one to steal characters. I'll make sure he's listed as your character in there. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It was all I could do to keep from screaming when I saw that scene. (: EEP! [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 00:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Shopping Spree Where did you get the information on this shopping spree, and can you share some details and a link with me? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Issue 6 if you where talking to me If you where talking to me yes i'm a fan of the lion king but how did you know? I love the new pic!! Daisy56 '''The joy and the laughter! 14:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry about the vandal thing.. I have rollback rights do you want me to put your stuff back on your userpage? (oh and I left him/her a note on his/her talkpage) Team Doofenshmirtz 18:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) He's out for good. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Hey I was wondering, were you the IP who added your username to Daisy's "fwiends" list? Team Doofenshmirtz Ok! And Yes, Yes it was!! :D So whats new? Team Doofenshmirtz LOL I thought it was someone impersonating you. Sorry. XD P&I4EVAH! 00:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) COOL! That sounds awsome!!!!! Let me know when it is finished ok? Team Doofenshmirtz Issue 10 UMVs I got them off of Jon Colton Barry's SoundCloud account. There are others on Martin Olson's that I can't get as well. Here's the link: http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/tracks?page=1 and http://soundcloud.com/jon-colton-barry Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Ferbx....Jeremy?!! Oh my Perry! That is disstugusting D: [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Pic Here's mine ! Sorry it is not as good but I was on the bus and this guy likes to kick my seat when I draw -_-.. Anyway I hope you like it! Is it alright is I do another? I have a Perry-themed one in mind XD Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 18:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is my Perry one! It is a little better than the last but not perfect : '.. Anyway here it is! :D OKayz :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit Count Dude, look at the badges. It means in the entire wiki.Oh, and did you get my christmas pics? Scubadave (talk) 02:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ferbarah I looked up Tarah, but she seems to be less of a Ferb ship than just a friend. Of course, the stories aren't up yet. When will they be? Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 20:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! It is an awesome shipping ^-^ Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 00:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Re: Article I'm not sure...Faddy's the one who's in charge of the fanon's email account, ask him. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Candace Shippings I do ship Candace with Jeremy, but I sunk them so the story would work. I was just giving a warning so obsessed Canderemy shippers don't leave messages on the talk page of that story like "You suck! Canderemy forever!" But Candace and Jeremy are awesome! Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) All right. (: [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 02:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Making Making a template is very confusing, yes. I usually copy a template onto a new page and then tweak it to fit so it can be a new template, but I've never worked with making userboxes. I tried making a "Daisy Supporter" and...let's just say it didn't work out well...but I believe Roads knows how to make one. He's not on here a lot anymore, but you can contact him. I'll try to figure out the Canderemy box thingy when I come back because I'm about to leave to go to my cousin'd house. ByeZ! [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 19:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest 1. I won? Cool. That's because I was the only entry right? :P 2. I'd like something with them playing baseball, basketball, or football. Add Peter in it for me if you can. Thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, Actually Actually the stories I've written were from books I read using P&F characters. Also, I don't really know much about Cain, but if you want to read my stories about Candace being shipped with a not-Jeremy guy, you can read this. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) See the "edit" button at the top of the page? There should be a little arrow on the right side of it. When you click that, a drop down menu appears and "Move" should be on there. It'll prompt you to enter the new name of the page. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 21:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I suck at userboxes. :/ [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 03:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Picture Thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 01:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I will read it tomorrow! Its late now :P Sorry it took so long to reply my message thingy messed up :/ I will let you know what I think! Mad Hatter I like hats! 04:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Phinbella Kids Dorothy "Dot" Flynn-Shapiro and Ashley S. Flynn-Shapiro. P&I4EVAH! "I AM your father!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" (Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, Star Wars) In your preferences, check the "Custom Signature" button, then make your signature with regular wiki coding. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 03:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Do you wanna join my tournie- TDR97 Template Hey, I saw what you said to Faddy, and I think I can fix it.... What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 21:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I see you fixed it... But to make it an actual template create an article called, Template:CandaceCainShipper Then to add it to a page you will type hope that helps! :) What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 22:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Link Heres the link -----> Emma Kingsleigh Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 17:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here is the picture!! I could'nt think of anything so I took your one pic, but changed it a bit... Sorry its not colored! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 19:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Your Welcome! Your welcome! I'm glad you like it! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 00:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Ryan I already uploaded an original picture of him, but you can draw him if you want. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Category May I add the userbox Users who are friends with nan box on my page? If not its fine but I consider you a friend :) Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 04:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join my TAR tournamen 3 people didnt send in answers so they are back up for grabs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 01:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!! Congrats for winning the Who Wants to WIn a Date Contest!! Now you have this! Enjoy and editI am a robotic cow! (talk) 00:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Thank you so much for the picture of Ryan! I'm going to add it to Ryan's page! Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Alright, we can start now. There is practically nothing to follow, Start to design your userpage the way you want it! Ends April 3rd. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!! I hope its true!!! That would be AWESOME!!!!! I will look it up! And cool Template! I will add it! Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 21:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) CandyCain Story He knew he was leaving, he had said his goodbyes to everyone. Everyone except... Candace. He wanted to tell her, he really, he just couldn't bring himself to find the right words. So, he left without a goodbye. He told Jeremy to take good care of her, and to say goodbye for him. He left the world at 4:02 pm. on his bed. His family weeping at his side. The blonde boy left the house with an Asian girl to tell the only one who didn't know of the boy's passing. "Hey Jeremy, hey Stace, where's Cain?" the red-head asked. Tears started forming from the duo's eyes. "He's... he's... gone." Candace looked confused. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked "Well, you see, he was sick. He knew it was going to happen soon, and he wanted to tell you, he really did, he just... couldn't." The words poured out of Stacy's mouth like waterfalls, only to break down crying. "You mean he's...?" Jeremy nodded. "We're sorry. The doctors tried to help. Candace backed away. She couldn't believe it. Cain Rangle Johnson, the love of her life was ...dead. Tears began to pour out of the girl's eyes and she ran out of the room, letting her legs carry her down the hall and downstairs. She whizzed past her parents, they tried to stop her and calm her down, but Candace didn't listen. She swung open the front door and turned around the corner and fled down the street. Candace raced, not knowing where she was going or even heading. "Okay Candace, control yourself..." she muttered, trying to hold back tears, but it was no use. Candace sighed and began to slow up her pace, now going into a walking mode. "I hate myself!" she repeatedly told herself. "I shouldn't have left his side. I'' should've went, not him!" As she walked down the street, the teenage girl felt a wet drop land on her fiery locks, more water came down, intertwining with her saulty tears. "There's no where else I can go..." she whispered as she aimlessly made her way to the park. Candace sat down on a small wooden bench that was placed under a small oak. She buried her face in her cold palms, crying. ''I'm such an idiot! she scolded herself. I should've went instead of him, and now I'll never get to see him again! As Candace sobbed, she felt something brush past her. She looked up slightly, seeing green. The only person she knew with that kind of shirt was... "Hi, I'm Cain." the boy greeted, showing his perfectly white teeth. The girl smiled as tears whelled up in her blue eyes, only to break through the berrier and flow out onto her pale cheeks. She looked into his dark blue eyes. She knew she could always see the truth in them, but they seemed so real and gleamed with life. ...Cain... she thought I- I thought you were dead... Perhaps I'm sleeping, and this is all a dream. "Hi, I'm Candace." She said, reaching out a hand to greet, but he didn't move. As Candace touched the boy's hand, he began to fade. At first, Candace felt stupid. She couldn't believe she fell for a hallucination. Candace chuckled, which soon led to a wild fit of hysterical laughter. People gave her looks, but the insane girl didn't care, or even notice. The cackling girl threw her head back, looking up into the sky, letting rain drops fall onto her face. As she stopped laughing, she saw something in the clouds. She could've sworn it was... No, that was stupid. It was impssible. But as Candace was debating in her head about if it was a hallucination or not, the figured yelled something to her. "I miss you a bunch!" That was all Candace needed and tears began to roll down her cheeks again uncontrollably as she smiled. "I LOVE YOU!" she called out to the sky. People looked at her again. "Mommy, who's that girl talking to?" a very young boy asked, about the age of five, maybe younger. "Who knows sweety, she's a crazy person." Candace frowned again at no response. Oh why did he have to leave? The girl asked herself. I loved him too much for him just to leave me, and now he'll never know... Candace sighed and closed her eyes as she laid down on the bench, closing her eyes... Candace stood on a bright golden cloud. Instead of feeling depressed like she did everyday for the past few years, she felt... light. Candace smiled for the first time that she could remember. "Candace..." a familiar voice greeted, full of pure joy and happiness. Candace swirled her head around and saw the face she had been longing to see since that dreadful day. "...Cain...?" she whispered. "Cain." she said again, louder. Her fiery locks looking like gold as she ran towards the brown haired boy, opening her arms. As they met, Candace embraced Cain in a large hug, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. "Oh Cain, I missed you." she whispered, crying crystal tears of joy. "Do not miss me any longer. For we are together again." he said as he gently pressed his lips to hers. As they broke away, Candace muttered two words, "At last..." I know, the ending's sappy, but I love writing angst/romance short stories. I think I'm actually pretty good at it. ^.^ This was originally for a 1/362 story on the KND fanfiction.net, but I edited it a little to make it a CandyCain story. Hope you enjoyed it. Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 15:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for liking it. It was originally a poem I wrote called Ice Tears, but I decided to also do a story. It was raining when I wrote it and angust/romance stories just come naturally like a magnet. Do you want the poem just for entertainment? I still have it. Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 15:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Great! Okay, here it is ^.^ The rain came down and splashed all around Nowhere to go, Nowhere I know. The rain hits my skin, and I begin to run again. I hate to do this, but him I miss, Will he remember me? Won't he still see? I stop by the park, the clouds in the sky, making it dark. I sigh. Only there when someone comes by. He brushes past me, the red fabric could only be, His. "Hi, I'm Cain." I smiled and tears piled. Those big blue eyes could never tell me lies But that brown haired head, I thought was dead Maybe that was all I dream… But it seamed… "Hi, I'm Candace." '' ''I reach out a hand, he still stands As I touch him, he starts to wane. My hand withdraws, and I begin laughing insane. What is wrong with me? Why can't I see That he's gone? '' ''That special bond Is gone. The way he would comfort me, in my time of need Is gone. As I laugh, tears fall down my cheeks. I feel so weak, laughing. What is it that I'm lacking? A sense of sanity? No That little picture of him on my vanity? No. Then what is it? As I look up, I stop laughing. '' ''I see something, but only a bit. The clouds, as they roll by, Those clouds, up in the sky, I see the one I love so much. He tries to say something, I think it was. "I miss you a bunch!" I smile, and I cringe. The tears start to pile. Oh why, oh why did he have to die? I loved him too much for him to go, And now, he will never know. Perhaps we will meet again someday, '' ''and then, '' ''oh then, '' ''will I say… "I love you" I was bored a couple of weeks ago and wrote it. I like it and I hope you do too ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures (to be uploaded soon!) I just wanted to say that the CandyCain and Canderemy lion king pics are finished, but the wiki was being REALLY slow, I have not uploaded them yet! I hope to do so soon! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I saw a fake trailer for ATSD on YouTube by someone with your username. I'm pretty sure it was you... Anyway, if it was you, the video was cool! I recognized all the audio... It's goth, not visigoth! 01:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thought maybe you'd like this... This is a TLK crossover video I made once. Whacha think? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee5iG7IxDtI It's goth, not visigoth! 21:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Story from a blog You had a story that you wrote in a blog. I have moved it here and deleted the blog since it was marked for deletion. If you don't need the story any more, add to the page. If you need the blog back, let me know and I'll restore it. -RRabbit42 via Phinendroid (talk) PnF/TLK Pics Here they are! I have both colored and non colored for both... Tell me what you think! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Candycain tlk.JPG|CandyCain (not colored) Candycain tlk color.JPG|CandyCain Canderemy tlk.JPG|Canderemy (not colored) Canderemy tlk color.JPG|Canderemy Re: Spin Off Your idea sounds great! But I don't know many country songs...Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) CandyCain poem Im really sorry it took so long i have been intending to do it but forgot He's there for me and I care deeply for him If I need him he will always be right there When we are together I feel strong and safe I know we will be together forever Cain is the nicest guy who has ever lived He is deserving of immorality I cannot imagine my life with out him I hope he loves me as much as I love him His dark blue eyes remind me of the ocean His brown hair is always perfectly intact When I look at him I can't find one bad thing His voice sounds sweeter than a thousand bluebirds Despite his age I will always still love him His maturity is very attractive I put my eternal trust into his hands He will not ever take advantage of it When we first met I knew we'd be together His Texan accent was irresistible I couldn't take my eyes off of him at all I know and hope he is the one for me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 19:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) candy cain Oh i forgot about that. i'll try to have it up soon. Questtion: Does it have to be 100% Candycain? Does it have to end with it? Just asking becuase with the source matirel I'm spoofing, changes could be made to it. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 01:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CandyCain Pic Here you go. :) Unfinished CandyCain Poem! Even though I think it sucks, here's my unfinished CandyCain poem... Candace sat in the corner, alone, When Cain approached her and said in a caring tone, "Candace, what's wrong? There's no need to fret it" "No, Cain, you just wouldn't get it...." "Candace, you can trust me. You know you can." "No! I can't..." she said, staring at the fan. "Candace, I'll listen, I'll care! I just have to know," he said, stroking her hair. "No! You just don't get what it's like to be me! Now, please, just let me be!" She cried, tears in eyes. I won't leave you, he strongly implies. More tears roll down her face, What could be wrong?, he thinks, as he begins to pace. Seeing her so upset, may bring him to tears too, "Candace, please just tell me what's bothering you!" "Nothing! It's nothing! Everything's fine!" But the look on her face really did define What she did feel inside So as she sat and cried, Cain put an arm around her ....and who knows what happens next. I didn't even finish that line... Ah, well... But, look! I decided to submit anyways! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My CandyCain Enter The image has a low quality(dead scanner+weird phone camera...), but here is it. And sorry I didn't rotate it. I hope you like it. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 18:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm SO sorry I forgot!! Is it alright if I submit a Dear Diary? Like I would make one for the contest :) TD 22:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to pester, but it's the 28th... when will be getting the results? Numbuh 363 Dont. TOUCH ME! 00:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) When It will be up sometime tomorrow. Sorry I have been super busy because we just moved :S But I will have it up and I'll let you know :D TD 01:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) yo So i will have it up by tommorw, but since i haven't finished it yet it will be incomplete. So part 1 will be up tommrow, so i hope it's enough. I will finish it eventually though -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 01:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll wait ^.^ Numbuh 363 Dont. TOUCH ME! 10:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Done! TD 21:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's up: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Corrider (Gurgy) Re: Country Reviews Jeremy's Country Reviews sounds great! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You can borrow Ryan! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) CandyCain Resault-Request-Thingy First, I just want to say "Thank you Thank you, Thank you for picking my story!" I really apprichiate it ^.^ Um... for the request-thingy Um... could you draw Baljeet and Juliette, or maybe even Emma and Buford? Thanks ^.^ "And enough with the voice changer things already!" "Aw, but it makes me sound so cool!" 10:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC)m Thank you so much for picking mine and im staying (i can be a fickle person im not doing this for recognition) but anyways can you do Phineas firing the arrow in the back of Jacques's head in the Phineas Games- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 19:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you very much for choosing me :D It's the first contest I actually won, so I'm very glad. And for the request... You can draw anything that involves Nicole (good luck at understanding something from that pic, I must upload another one).Thanks. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 17:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Mother Problems I have mother problems too I feel she couldnt care less about me she only cares about my siblings they always get her attention she never listens to me. She sometimes forgets to make me dinner. Everytime i tell her how i feel she doesnt care at all and tells me to stop.- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 00:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I feel the only times she pays attention is when she goes to target (barely), Christmas, and my birthday- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 00:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Try to crop your avatar to a square, and compress the file. Is It Just Us? Is it just us or is every time we try to change our avatars, it doesn't work? Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email dcmccann@live.com- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 02:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I sent you another email and where do you want me to post the pic- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay um Isabella falling head first off the trampoline in The Hidden Route- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare Sequence What do you think? It starts out like Simba's nightmare, but it ends differently. Ferb tossed and turned in the blankets. He was having a very vivid nightmare. Ferb was standing on a cliff, with shadows all around him. "Ferb! FERB!" Phineas's voice called out. "HELP ME!" Ferb ran towards the voice and halted to a stop when he saw Phineas hanging off the edge of the cliff. "Phineas!" Suddenly, Ferb heard a cackle behind him. He turned his head and saw a dark figure walk up to him. Ferb got down on his knees and reached out his hand toward Phineas. "Come on," he said, as Phineas struggled to reach him. "You can do it." "Gotcha!" the dark figure said behind him, grabbing his arm tightly. The sudden pain of the very tight grip made Ferb cry out for a second. "FEEEERB!" Phineas screamed, as he began to slip. Ferb watched in horror as his brother fell to certain doom. Ferb turned back towards the figure behind him. "YOU!" he screamed in anger. Suddenly, the shadows disappeared, and Ferb stared, frightened, into the nightmarish, scarred face of Alternate Phineas. Ferb let out a gasp, as Alternate Phineas continued to cackle. Suddenly, he pushed Ferb over the edge of the cliff. Ferb stretched out his arms and just barely managed to grab hold of the cliff. He quickly climbed down until he could safely drop to the ground. His eyes searched for his fallen brother, and his heart skipped a beat. Phineas lay motionless on the ground. Ferb ran over to him, got down on his knees, and propped his brother's head up with his arms. "Phineas," Ferb whispered, very sadly. Phineas opened his eyes a little. "You can revive me," he said, weakly. "How?" asked Ferb, desperately. "With a brother's love," Phineas struggled to say, as his eyes closed. Ferb's eyes blinked open. Is there anything I should change? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Candace: And how many busting attempts have failed?']]Stacy: ...OVER 9000!!! 00:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of this? http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Feel_The_Love_Tonight%3F_%28PnF_TLK_version_by_Goth%29 [[User:NotAGothChick101|'So you've discovered your pet is a secret age-- ']] I don't want your pamphlet! 18:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) CONTEST Will you enter my contest? 02:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Your TLQ Picture contest Here is my entry for the contest. Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Could you please remove the nonexistent "Character" category from this blog? Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you for participating! :D -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 00:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:chat there is a box to type in at the bottom- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 20:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I know this is a bit random, but... What do you think of this video I made? It's a TLK/PnF joke... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo13vYe7y1M [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 22:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your request Hello :D Here's your request from my blog. Sorry for being a little too late, but here is it. My comment about the pic are below. *This pic is only digital colored. If you want it white/black or colored in colored pencils, tell me. *I'm sorry for the background, that was its base, and I wanted to blur it, but it blur-ed the horses and it looked awful, so I let it be like that. *I know Candace's horse looks bad, I don't like it. If you want me to remake me, just tell me. If you want to request again, comment on my blog. This is all. I hope you like it. [[User:Cupcakey|'Fights and stuff']] -> *Hides in a corner* I'm not socially trained for these. 10:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, remember me?-Phinfan Hey Have you seen my latest fan-fic, I know I don't know you that well, I just wanna talk about it with someone, it's called 2nd Dimension: Candace Chronicles.-Phinfan Just thought I'd let you know... I'm done drawing Werecain! All I gotta do now is add color. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 19:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mashupovie meeting. The Mashupovie meeting will take plave on this wiki, here's the link; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Character_Mashupovie Dark Traveler (talk) 00:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The meeting will be on the wiki's chat; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. Dark Traveler (talk) 00:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Challenge topics Here ya go: #Wake Up #Heat #Cold #Disguise #Exhaustion #Flying #Forgiveness #Laugh #Favorite #What Have I Done? #Past #Future #Dragon #Out of Context #Beautiful #Stolen #Leap of Faith #Eternity #Gross Out #Chaos #Born #Cosmos #Love Story #Poison #Dance #Hold Me #Caught Red Handed #Mountain #Ticket #Reunion #Pale #What Could Have Been #Rescue #Grow Up #Celebration #Half Way #Kiss #Courage #Promise #Royalty #Ocean #Proud of You #Heart #Scarlet #Cruelty #Holiday #Corrupted #Firework #Persevere #Miracle #Banished #Parody #Work of Art #Blind #Not Human #42 #History #Loyal #Scream #Try Again #Upside Down #Winter #Spring #Alone #On the Edge #Gold #Duck and Cover #Broken #Cleaning #Proof #Ghost #Brothers and Sisters #Empathy #Inspiration #Science Fiction #Lean on Me #Fish Out of Water #Jungle #Not Again #Lucky #Smart #Freedom #Worlds Collide #Tickle #Perfidy #Run #Pitch Black #Mystery #Toy #Island #Artificial Intelligence #Power #Too Late #Pirate #Nursery Rhyme #Race #On the House #Painful Truth #Recycle #Bedtime The Amazing race I heard u watched the show so do u wanna join the wetpaint http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/ [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 04:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thought you might be interested I am writing a Lion King sequel called Rise and Fall of the Sun. Here is the trailer, and here is the story. Hope you like! ^_^ That's what they call a sanity clause. But there isn't a Sanity Claus... 21:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mashupmovie! Hey Nan. Clamshot wanted you to know about the meeting on September 10, 2011 for the Fanon Mashupmovie. right here.http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Agent P Rocks2272 15:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) my fanfic http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7373290/1/Danville_911 im only giving this to u thru talk page to prevent hater bombs [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 19:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Will you please join Goth's ROTP Wiki? Phinabella Rules! (talk) 00:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aliesha Sure, you can use Aliesha! Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 15:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question Where'd you get the voice actor meme? --Goth Nevermind, I found it. --Goth Random, but... Lookie: thumb|330px|left|Yes, I made this... xD Hope you like NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 02:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thought you'd like to see this... The P n' F Wiki page on Facebook added this a few hours ago: "Oklahoma-area Phineas and Ferb fans: catch a free screeing of "Across the 2nd Dimension" with a special appearance by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Saturday, November 19 at 11am at the Fred Jones Jr. Museum in Norman." Just thought you'd be interested ;) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 07:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) when are you finished hi nan i got to asked you something are you nearly finished the secret soon? MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Merry Christmas! I was your secret Santa :) Hope you like them! (sorry the CandyCain one is sideways) :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.]]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 04:25, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Secret Santa Omigosh, I love it! Thanks so much! *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 01:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nan, this is IzzyFan logged out. I had an idea for a fic involving Cain... could I use him? If you don't want me to, that's totally fine. But I need to know: in your stories, does Jeremy still have a band? Cuz I kinda need him to for the plot... -Izz logged out Yay! Thanks sooo much!!! I'll start writing right away! :D *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 13:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98: The Lion Queen Advice This is a well told representation of a great movie, but there are some things you may want to improve on. Even though the writing is very well done, the grammar and typos should be fixed before you write the second part, as it doesn't seem to big a deal to fix them. Also, even though you seem very talented at transfering the movie to text, their may not be enough major characters in the movie to show many of the characters in the show, so you may have to make a character or two up. Finally, I feel the story can be a little bit more detailed, describe the looks of many of the characters to help the readers view the story visually within the mind. However, your style of writing is great and you have a great set up which makes the reader interested in what will happen. What Should You Change: I feel most of the problems are due to the story being incomplete, so if I could fix something FOR NOW, I would just say fix the grammar and typos, as well as completing the next part. In the end though, I enjoy your story, and await the next part. 7/10.